


Вниз, под землю

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser





	Вниз, под землю

\- Эй, сзади!  
Хьюги, не раздумывая, оглянулся и едва успел прикрыться щитом. Здоровенный орк, скаля клыки, ударил со всей силы, и Хьюги в последнюю секунду подставил щит так, чтоб сила удара стекла по нему, как вода, а не обрушилась на руку. Орк не дал ему отдышаться, замахнувшись тяжеленной булавой, словно та ничего не весила. Нельзя было принимать все такие удары на щит, поэтому Хьюги отступал, подаваясь то влево, то вправо, булава просвистела перед самым носом – так близко и страшно, что Хьюги не выдержал и попытался достать орка мечом. Улучив момент, он сделал выпад и мазнул лезвием по широкой обнаженной груди, перерубил несколько ремней легкой брони, но сделал этим только хуже – орк пришел в ярость, и кровь, мгновенно напитавшая рану, ничуть ему не мешала. Снова свист и удар – Хьюги прикрылся щитом, скрылся за колонной, играя с раненым орком в страшные, смертельные догонялки. Очередной удар по щиту, и Хьюги отпустил, споткнулся, повалившись на груду камней.  
\- Лейф! – выкрикнул Хьюги, судорожно дрыгнув ногами, но камни предательски осыпались. – Лееееейф!  
Вновь замах и удар, булава опустилась на груду камней там, где только что была голова Хьюги. Не выпуская щита, Хьюги увернулся, увидев орка так близко, как не хотел никогда. Щедро политый орочьей кровью, он вновь попытался встать, но для этого надо было бросить щит. Орк замахнулся, но вместо удара, он пошатнулся, уставился на торчащий из живота окровавленный меч. С глухим хрустом меч вновь исчез в его теле, а орк рухнул на пол.  
\- Лейф! – выдохнул Хьюги.  
Напарник протянул ему руку, но левой Хьюги прижимал к себе щит, а правой так прочно вцепился в меч, что не мог сейчас ослабить хватку и выпустить оружие. Камни осыпались под его ногами.  
\- Жук упал и встать не может, - проворчал Лейф, бесцеремонно подхватив напарника под локоть и поднимая его на ноги, - ждет он, кто ему поможет.  
\- Прости, Лейф, - выдохнул Хьюги, наконец, и расставшись, наконец, со щитом, принялся вытирать меч, - спасибо, Лейф.  
\- Вот еще, - хмыкнул тот, переворачивая орка на спину и разглядывая искаженное предсмертной гримасой лицо. – Ты живой?  
\- Ты у кого спрашиваешь? – на всякий случай уточнил Хьюги, но напарник только фыркнул ехидно.

Далекие и холодные звезда высыпали на небосклоне, ночные светила высились над горами, освещая перевал и Ветряной Пик.  
Хьюги быстро сволок всех убитых бандитов в кучу, пока Лейф переписывал имеющееся у них имущество.  
\- Опять надо будет труповозку сюда слать, - проворчал он, - костер хороший тут не разведешь, слишком высоко, деревьев мало.  
\- Коготь нашел? - поинтересовался Хьюги, присев рядом на карточки. Снял шлем, тряхнув светлыми, неровно остриженными волосами и принялся стирать капли орочьей крови с лица, затекшей в глазницы шлема.  
\- Нет Когтя, - покачал головой Лейф, - придется спуститься за ним в пещеру.  
Хьюги нервно дернул головой и выронил шлем.

***

В пещеру не проникал свет ночного неба, тут горели свечи, наверное, они были не простыми, потому что Хьюги знал – никто не ходил зажигать их. Но свечи горели, отбрасывая беспокойные, пляшущие тени. Подземелье мертвых жило своей собственной жизнью – тихо, на самом краю слуха, можно было различить, как оно стонет утробно, как хлюпает и низко, гулко воет. Погребальные урны, богато расписанные, покрылись паутиной, дрожащей от ветра.

Хьюги сделал шаг, и внутренне приготовился к тому, что услышит сейчас следы других шагов из темных глубин. Но подземелье затаилось и ждало, заманивая их поглубже.  
\- Лейф, - он потрогал напарника за голый локоть, - ты же знаешь, что я не боюсь ни орков, ни меров, ни людей.  
\- Знаю, Хьюги, - тот одобряюще похлопал его по плечу в ответ, удерживая двуручник в правой.  
\- Но Лейф, мне страшно, - зашептал Хьюги, ударившись навершием шлема о кольчугу напарника. – Тут мертвые, Лейф, старые древние мертвые.  
\- Котятки из Ривервуда не полезли сюда, - проговорил Лейф, ободряюще стиснув плечо Хьюги. – Неужели мы, стражники Вайтрана, трусливее Ривервудских котят?  
\- Так раз мы стражники Вайтрана, - неуверенно пробормотал Хьюги, пытаясь угадать, что за поворотом, - может мы это… пойдем защищать Вайтран?  
\- Начальник караула отрядил нас очистить Ветряной Пик, и заодно раздобыть Коготь.  
\- Коготь, - уперся Хьюги, не желая поворачивать туда, где влажно и тихо капало с потолка, и ниши в стене были заполнены иссохшими телами. - Коготь за отдельную плату, потому что это просьба того торговца. Главное было – перебить бандитов. Когтя у них не оказалось, нас уже это не волнует.  
\- Но как же награда? – хмыкнул Лейф, сделав несколько шагов внутрь, - и, говорят, эти подземелья битком набиты сокровищами.  
\- Я не буду рыться в урнах! – воскликнул Хьюги, и эхо далеко разнеслось по стенам, повторяя на разные лады «буду рыться в урнах!»  
Лейф хмыкнул и внезапно отошел в угол. Разгреб камни, землю и достал то, что так неприметно сверкало. Подошел к Хьюги и протянул ему ладонь. На ней, сверкая и разгораясь, переливался превосходный крупный рубин, ограненный по старинному обычаю.  
\- Ты слышишь это? – Хьюги наплевать было на рубин, он прислушивался к эху и мотал головой, то и дело раскрывал рот, чтоб рявкнуть сердито и яростно, по-нордски, но не решался.  
\- Хьюги…  
\- Лейф, пожалуйста, давай уйдем отсюда, - тот ухватил напарника за пояс и потащил к выходу, -кузен моей матушки, говорят, как-то раз полез в такое подземелье.  
\- И?  
\- И больше его никто не видел, - отрезал Хьюги, решительно топая наверх.  
Лейф со сожалением протер камень о плащ и сунул его в кошель.

***

\- Как хорошо на свежем воздухе! – воскликнул Хьюги и принялся напевать популярную нынче песенку про барда.  
Лейф молчал, спускаясь по отвесной горной тропе.  
\- Тебе не нравится, как я пою? – спросил Хьюги, догнав его.  
\- Нравится.  
\- А чего молчишь?  
\- Шел бы ты в барды, - буркнул Лейф.  
\- Ишь ты, какая цаца, - щеки Хьюги вспыхнули под шлемом, ему стало стыдно, но с другой стороны, все опасности остались позади, впереди маячил Вайтран, сдача смены начальнику стражи и хороший отдых в таверне, – хочешь, я угощу тебя медом сегодня?  
\- Нет.  
\- Лейф! Я куплю тебе столько меда, сколько тебе не выпить…  
Лейф развернулся, чтоб ответить ему, но навстречу им, вверх в гору, поднимался какой-то сумрачный тип в железном шлеме.  
\- Дай-ка угадаю, кто-то украл твой сладкий рулет? – ехидно фыркнул Хьюги, но тип даже не остановился, протопав мимо.  
\- Вежливый какой, - беззлобно хмыкнул Лейф, спускаясь дальше.  
\- Лейф, хочешь сладкий рулет? И мед? Хочешь, а? Ну перестань молчать! Хочешь, мы пойдем с тобой в эту пещеру завтра, но только днем?  
\- Хочу, - буркнул Лейф, и дружески ткнул Хьюги кулаком в бок.


End file.
